Great Pyrenees
The 'Great Pyrenees '''also known as ''Pyrenean Mountain Dog, Pyrenean Dog, Patou, Chien Des Pyrenees, Chien de Montagne Des, Pyrenees, Montanes del Pirineo, Pirineus, and Gos de muntanya dels, ''is a large guardian breed of dog that is very loyal, and a common pet. Description The Great Pyrenees's coat is normally all white, however, they may have blotches(or streaks and stuff) of rust, brown, grey or tan around the the face or body. Occasionally, a Pyrenees will have it's whole face a different color than it's body. Males normally grow to 110–120 pounds (50–54 kg) and 27–32 inches (69–81 cm), while females often reach 80–90 pounds (36–41 kg) and 25–29 inches (64–74 cm). They have a thick and fine undercoat, with a longer, flatter, and coarser overcoat above it. Their fur is perfect for protecting against wolves and other predators. There is more hair around the shoulders and neck(especially in males), to protect against predators that attack that area. The longer hair on the tail of the Pyrenees makes a plume. There is also feathering along the back of the front legs and along the back of the thighs, giving a "pantaloon" effect. The hair on the face and ears is both shorter and of finer texture. One singular characteristic of the Great Pyrenees is the unique double dew claws on each hind leg. As Great Pyrenees mature, their coats grow thicker and the longer colored hair of the coat usually dulls. Sometimes a little light tan or lemon will appear later in life around the ears and face. Because the Pyrenees is a double-coated breed, the undercoat can also have color, as well as the skin! The nose and eye rims are jet black. History The Great Pyrenees is a smart shepherd dog. It's an old breed, and has been around for hundreds of years. It was used by everyone! And because the Basque people lived in and around the Pyrenees Mountains(in Southern France and Northern Spain), the dog was used by them as well. The first recorded description of the dog dates all the way back to the year 1407! Their popularity increased over the years, and in the early nineteenth century, they were a very popular dog, and were common in most mountain villages. From there, they would be shipped to parts of France. Sadly, recent polls have shown that the number of Great Pyrenees's registered in the U.S have fallen greatly. In the year 2000, the Pyrenees was rated #45 most used dog, but in 2010, it was only rated a #71. Luckily however, it has risen since then. Behavior The Great Pyrenees is extremely devoted to helping it's owners and any pets they own. It also likes to protect helpless or young animals. It is very gentle to children (and anyone it knows is safe). It can, however, be mistrustful to strangers, but it will rarely bite them unless they attack or something. It likes to hike, go on walks, and play games. It is especially good in cold or snow. In the summer in a hot area, it can tend to be lazy. The dog is slightly stubborn and independent, and the dog tends to bark and can wander away, but proper training can fix this issue. Video In Popular Culture *In the movie Dumb and Dumber, a Great Pyrenees appears in the dogmobile. *Akamaru from Naruto was based of of a Great Pyrenees. *In the film ''Those Magnificent Men in their Flying Machines, a Great Pyrenees is the household dog at the Lord Rawnsley estate. *Add more please? :D Sources *Wikipedia *Pet MD Great Pyrenees 2.jpg|Great Pyrenees puppy! :D Great Pyrenees 3.jpg|Great Pyrenees puppies! :D Great Pyrenees 4.jpg|Great Pyrenees! Great Pyrenees 5.jpg|Great Pyrenees. Great Pyrenees.jpg|Cute Pyrenees puppy. Happy Great Pyrenees puppy!.jpg|Happy Pyrenees puppy. Category:Poochpedia Category:Poochpedia's Historical Articles Category:Working breeds Category:Herding breeds Category:Pastoral Category:Utility Category:Guardian Category:France Category:French origin Category:Spain Category:Spanish origin Category:Common breeds Category:North America Category:USA Category:Europe Category:European origin Category:Worldwide